Zacha Summers
For alternate reality versions of Zacha see: Zacha Summers (disambiguation). Zacha Summers (b. April 15, 1990) is a mutant, a witch and a Phoenix Force host. He is the youngest son of Cyclops and Jean Grey. He is a prominent member of the X-Men Kids. Zacha is a member of the Summers and Grey family. 'History' : "You just don't get it. There isn't a thing I don't cherish!" :: −'Zacha' Early Years Zacha Summers is the youngest son of the X-Men leaders Scott Summers and Jean Grey. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Zacha is an Omega-level mutant. Zacha Summers is one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. He has great control over his incredibly powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. After the Phoenix Force became one with its true heart and soul in the human form of Zacha Summers, whose mind serves as a nexus point for all realities, Phoenix was able to tap into the vast powers from the sum of all life (the Phoenix Force); hence, his own powers were augmented to an unimaginable level and he became capable of controlling and wielding the incredible powers of the Phoenix Force. He can create and control flames at will (Cosmic Pyrokinesis), as well as control matter, energy, and thoughts completely. He also can resurrect himself after death. Please note that Black Panther is able to generate cosmic flames which are not dependent on oxygen. His fire and flames are created either through cosmic energy or by his ability to stimulate molecules which generates heat. Therefore, Black Panther can manifest fire independent of his environment even under seemingly impossible conditions such as underwater or in the vacuum of space. Telekinesis:'''Telekinetic abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *Flight:' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *Force Fields:'' Zacha is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Zacha has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body's form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects; *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Genetic Atavism:'''It is possible that Black Panther's mutation is a result of genetic atavism (or genetic traits that resurface in a species after many years of dormancy). He also possesses neotenous (or traits in a descendant that resemble those of an ancestor organism, like a panther trait in a human) characteristics, which would explain why he has a big modern brain with a cat-like physique. Zacha acts like a cat does; by always moving his head towards where he’s looking, his spine may sometimes bend when he feels threatened etc. *Superhuman Strength:' The Black Panther has always possessed some degree of superhuman strength, the limits of which have varied at times due to subsequent mutation. During his teens, he was able to lift approximately 2-5 tons. As his powers grew and after a lot of training, his strength was increased to the point where he could lift about 50 tons, which was more than enough to smash through a brick wall with a single push and to tie an iron barbell into a knot. *Superhuman Speed:'' Speed is the Black Panther’s greatest asset. He can run and move at speeds that are way beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He can run at speeds up to the speed of sound, particularly if he runs on all fours. * Superhuman Stamina: Zacha´s highly advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for a half a day before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *''Superhuman Durability:'' The Black Panther's bodily tissues are harder and more resistant to certain types of injuries than the bodies of normal humans. His physiology can withstand great impact forces, though he can be injured by many types of conventional weapons such as standard firearms and heavily sharp-bladed weapons. However, he can withstand physical impacts, such as falling from several stories or being physically struck by many superhumanly strong beings that would either severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *''Superhuman Agility:'' The Black Panther's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Zacha is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the agility of a great panther combined with the acrobatic prowess of an Olympic level gymnast. He could walk a tightrope or a slack rope as easily as most people can walk on a sidewalk. He could also walk on his hands for many hours, or perform a complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily top any Olympic record in gymnastics. *''Enhanced Jump:'' Zacha can reach frighteningly tall heights and cover long distances, thanks to his strengthened muscles in his legs. *''Accelerated Healing Factor:'' Zacha's metabolism enables him to repair moderate to severe injuries much faster than a normal human. For instance, he can recover from minor ailments, such as a cold, within a few hours. More severe injuries, like broken bones, can heal within a few days, whereas normal humans might take weeks or even months. *''“Nine Lives”:'' It seems as though Zacha possesses multiple lives, enabling him to come back to life a limited number of times. It is unknown how many he has, as all of his feline powers are greatly enhanced. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses:'' Zacha possesses enhanced, acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals, enabling him to see and hear distant objects much more clearly than a normal human, and identify and track someone purely by scent. Zacha can memorize tens of thousands of scents and track them to the exact location, can smell fear, and detect if someone is lying by change in body odor. Zacha's sense of hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, enabling him to hear sounds that an ordinary human can't and to be able to hear sounds that an ordinary human can, but at much greater distances. He also possesses cat-like night-vision, allowing him to see in total darkness as if it was a clear sunny day and something at over a few hundred feet appears as though it is right in front of his face. Zacha's sense of taste is sensitive to the point that he is able to taste the exact ingredients of any particular food he is eating. *''Claws and Fangs:'' The Black Panther sports retractable, razor sharp claws at the tip of each finger and toe. Their natural edges, coupled with his strength, are sufficient to rend most conventional materials including flesh, wood, stone, and even some types of metals (once he even scratched adamantium). He also possesses elongated canines that he can use, if he chooses to do so, as effective weapons in close quarter combat situations. It was later revealed that the Black Panther had an additional mutation. This mutation makes him the physical embodiment of the Phoenix Force; he and the Phoenix itself have stated that they are in fact one and the same being. The Phoenix powers are infinite. He is able to manipulate matter and energy on a sub-atomic scale, although there is substantial variation in the amount of power he has access to at any point based on his current health, mental blocks (natural or constructed - by himself or others), and sometimes for other more esoteric reasons. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Black Panther's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Zacha is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. The Black Panther can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can create fire under any condition, including while submerged, and he can manipulate thermal energy in his vicinity. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Cosmic Pyrokinesis:'' After merging completely with the Phoenix Force, Black Panther is now able to create cosmic fire and flames at will, an ability known as Cosmic Pyrokinesis. Cosmic Pyrokinesis is the ability to create, control, and manipulate cosmic flames, flames which are not dependent on oxygen. The source of Black Panther's cosmic flames derives from his ability to manipulate matter at the atomic level, which allows him to generate intense heat, combustion and concussive blasts by stimulating heat molecules, or simply from his access to cosmic energy, or by combining both powers at once to create more powerful cosmic fire. When using these flames offensively, he burns his victims at the molecular and sub-molecular levels; thus no ashes or other combustive by-products are produced. His cosmic flames are different from flames that are usually created by common pyrokinetics (like Sunfire or the Human Torch). Because his flames are not dependent on oxygen, he can create cosmic flames under seemingly impossible conditions like underwater or even in the vacuum of space. When using his Cosmic Pyrokinesis, the flames usually manifest in the shape of a large fiery bird, a Phoenix. Black Panther, however, has complete control over his cosmic flames and can shape them however he wishes; as a fireball, fiery claws, or even the appearance of an ordinary fire. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Black Panther dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself, although this has never been shown. Abilities as a Ninja Zacha's most defining characteristic is his intelligence, largely due to his interest in memorizing things and his success with taking quizzes while in the Academy, but also his speed and cool in battle (being one of the fastest persons in Konoha). Because of this, Zacha was shown to have very keen talent for observation and analyzing. Through this, he could easily see through most basic deceptions an opponent may use on him. While in the Academy, he excelled in the practice of genjutsu. His stamina and fighting skills were above average, making him very helpful during battles. In Part II, after receiving one year of training from Tsunade, Zacha's abilities have greatly increased, to the point where he was easily able to hold his own against powerful enemies such as ten members of the Akatsuki and Itachi Uchiha. Zacha has been noted to have a natural affinity for genjutsu, but also ninjutsu and taijutsu thanks to his training with the Inuzuka clan. 'Genjutsu' Genjutsu: One of Zacha's most noteable skills is his talent for genjutsu, known as one of the Uchiha's most powerful genjutsu users. His skill is such that he can cast one by merely pointing at someone or turning opponents' genjutsu against them. According to other high-level shinobi, such as Kakashi Hatake, the Fifth Hokage and Itachi Uchiha himself, that Zacha's skills in genjutsu is on par with Itachi's. 'Ninjutsu' Elemental Techniques:'''In addition to the sheer number of jutsu at Zacha’s disposal, he has an extensive knowledge of and skill with elemental jutsu. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards lightning chakra, being able to use several high-level lightning-based jutsu without hand seals. This element is also a perfect fit for him as he has a high amount of chakra. He was taught Chidori by Kakashi Hatake. Zacha is also very experienced with water-based jutsu. He is able to use some of the simplest water jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). '''Chakra Control: Soon after the start of his first mission, Zacha discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. His chakra control became a focal point of Zacha's fighting style, as it helped him to concentrate chakra to his hands and fingers to enhance his scratches and giving the ability to reduce things to rubble by a simple punch. Medical Training:'Zacha's natural control of his chakra had been taken to new heights over the time skip, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training he had done with Tsunade. With his excellent chakra control, Zacha had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown himself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. In his training to become a medic-nin, Zacha had also enhanced his ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time (without the help of his Sharingan), as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed him to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. 'Inuzuka Clan Techniques Most of Zacha's techniques are collaboration jutsu along with his companion Moonlight; but he's also able to make a perfect synchronization with his teammates as seen during his fight against Akatsuki where he works perfectly with John. He also likes to use some ninja weapons such as military pills to increase his chakra and that of Moonlight; smoke bombs to blind his enemy and make a precise attack or set a trap such as a fake Moonlight that explodes throwing dozens of. Speed & Agility:'Zacha is one of the fastest persons in Konoha, mostly with his feet movements, but also with his hand movements. This extended to weaving hand seals and throwing weapons, as he was able to reveal a set of shuriken with one hand and then suddenly attack the opponent with a form of ninjutsu. In terms of mobility, he is able to close considerable distances fast enough to appear like teleportation. His speed was such that neither Inobi nor Kakashi, who are both very adept at using the Sharingan, could follow his movements in either case. He is adept in a form of taijutsu in which the moves resemble capoiera or breakdancing. During Part I, during the Chūnin Exams it was shown that Zacha has really fast movements (even faster than Lee), and his great speed makes him hard to hit in battle as seen during his fight against Hana. In Part II, during his fight against Tobi, not only was Zacha the only one able to discover where Tobi had teleported to, he was even fast enough to surprise Tobi and attack him from behind, without anyone noticing the attack. '''Enhanced Senses:'During his training with the Inuzuka clan, Zacha developed enhanced senses of hearing and smell. His most powerful sense, and weapon, is his sense of smell. By concentrating his chakra in his nose, Zacha can make his sense of smell a ten thousand times more sensitive than average; making easy to him to distinguish people by their scent. In Part II, Zacha stated that his nose was stronger than any ninja hound, a feat that impresses Kakashi, and with which he replied that all the Inuzuka clan must be proud of him. This skill makes him vital in search missions because he is the one who tracks and also makes the possibility to avoid any trap or enemy. But Zacha also replied to Sharpay that, despite his nose being a great advantage, his powerful sense of smell was like a double-edged sword, rendering him vulnerable to strong odours. During his Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf, he is able to follow his enemy with his sense of smell after Moonlight uses Dynamic Marking. '''Inuzuka Clan Abilities: He is proficient in several canine-based jutsu. His battle style is usually a combination of taijutsu enhanced by his special clan jutsu. He fights and attacks with the ferocity of a beast, utilizing his sharp claws and other beast-like abilities that he gains from his Four Legs Technique. Despite his pride as an individual fighter, he usually performs tag-team tactics with Moonlight. Together, they can attack at high speed with excellent coordination, as Zacha can turn Moonlight into an identical clone of himself. In dire circumstances, they are able to transform together into a giant two-headed wolf, where they can use their Dual Wolf Fang, which is almost impossible to avoid, let alone block. 'Dōjutsu' Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Zacha possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was 9 years old. While his ability with the Sharingan was already brilliant during Part I, Zacha is able to develop a number of more novel uses for it in Part II. During his one and half training with Inobi, Zacha was able to use his Sharingan to enter Inobi's subconscious, where he proceeded to suppress the Four-Tailed Demon Tiger residing within Inobi. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities have also increased dramatically over the timeskip, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions) with a glance and to control a summoned creature as mighty as Manda. When Orochimaru later tried to take over his body, Zacha was able to use his Sharingan to fight the process and turn it against Orochimaru. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyō Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. Mangekyō Sharingan: When Anna, the person Zacha was closest to, was killed (accidentally by Zacha himself), it awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan. He has been seen using Tsukuyomi and a number of genjutsu while the Mangekyō Sharingan is active. While he has yet to actually name any of these genjutsu, they are presumably Tsukuyomi, as it is a requirement along with Amaterasu to use Susanoo, along with the similarities of the genjutsu's background. Zacha harnesses the jet-black flames of Amaterasu from his right eye and can manipulate the directions of the flames. He is also able to control the shade and direction of Amaterasu to aid him in battle for a number of versatile tactics. He harnesses the Amaterasu in his right eye, but he isn’t as experienced with it as his sister, Crystal (who is a master of ninjutsu and fire jutsu), while she is not as experienced with Tsukuyomi as Zacha (who is a master of genjutsu). His final technique is the Susanoo, a technique that used both eyes to create a spectral being. Different from other Uchiha members who possess the Mangekyō Sharingan, Zacha's vision doesn't get damaged. This has to do with his mutant X-gene, which in an unknown way cancels the damage; however it is still shown that Zacha finds it painful to use the different jutsu. Zacha is probably the more experienced with the Sharingan of the triplets, as both Itachi and Kakashi, who are talented Sharingan users, stated that he is a worthy rival, even though Zacha is a few years younger, and could soon actually become better than the two. Powers as a Wizard Zacha proved to be a wizard of exceptional skill and talent. Even prior to beginning his education at Hogwarts, he practiced some simple spells, which all worked. Professor Remus Lupin, who taught Defence Against the Dark Arts in her third year at Hogwarts, claimed that Crystal (together with Emma and Zacha) was the cleverest witch of her age he had ever met; a notable remark, considering that Remus once shared classes with the outstandingly talented Lily Evans his days as a Hogwarts student. Zacha is considered a "borderline genius." Magical Mastery: At Hogwarts, Zacha was usually the first to master any spell, and was capable of using spells beyond his educational level. He earned ten O.W.L.s: nine "Outstandings," and one "Exceeds Expectations," in (?). Wandless and Nonverbal Magic:'''Unlike Harry Potter, who obtained the ability of Parseltongue and other powers from Voldemort, Zacha gained the Dark Wizard’s ability of wandless magic, which only the most powerful wizards can use. He first used this ability in his second year, when he used the spell Flipendo, on his duelling opponent (who was also two years above him), after having his wand torn away from his hand. On several occasions, Zacha has been seen to disarm different enemies with just a simple wave of his arm. He can also deflect spells, knock opponents to the ground and force them to stand up again, all with his wand free hand. Zacha also became highly skilled at nonverbal magic in his sixth year, being the first to succeed at it in his Defence Against the Dark Arts class and quickly becoming "so good at non-verbal incantations that he did not need to say the words aloud" for a wide variety of spells. Zacha was able to cast simple charms and other more advanced magic without saying anything. '''Patronus Charm: Zacha learned how to cast a fully-formed Patronus Charm in his fifth year, and was the first to master the advanced spell in Dumbledore's Army under Harry's tutelage. It takes the form of a panther. Animagus: Being an Animagus gave Zacha the ability to transform into the form of a large cat at will. He often used this ability when he did not wish to be recognised. Duelling Skill: Zacha has demonstrated his fighting ability on numerous occasions, showing remarkable duelling skill for his age. His duelling style is creative, quick, aggresive and unpredictable, mixing non-combat spells along with more conventional combative spells to overcome his opponents. Apparition: Zacha was the first in his class to Apparate successfully, and passed his test on the first attempt. According to Ron, his performance was "perfect" and the instructor praised his talent greatly. While on the hunt for the Horcruxes with Harry, Crystal, Emma and Ron, Zacha frequently Apparated and Disapparated the five of them. Powers as a Shinigami Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Zacha is a master of swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. Shunpo Master: Zacha is probably best known for his skill in Shunpo. He is easily one of the most proficient users of this skill in all of Soul Society, proven by the fact that he is shown to faster than Byakuya Kuchiki. Kidō Master: Zacha has displayed his knowledge of high level Kidō spells, able to cast several in quick succession without the incantation, with almost no effort, and still possessing formidable power. He has been shown to use spells up to level 80, and possesses advanced knowledge of Kidō application and consistency. Immense Spiritual Power: As a captain, he has an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. Being a Visored, Zacha possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. Hollow Mask: Zacha's Hollow mask strongly resembles Garurumon's face, with with blue markings, and the symbol of Friendship on its forehead. When donning his Hollow mask, Zacha's sclera turn completely black, and his irises become grey. *''Power Augmentation:'' While wearing the mask, Zacha's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. **''Cero:'' Zacha gathers energy that is fired from the open mouth of his Hollow Mask. **''Enhanced Strength:'' While wearing his Hollow mask, Zacha has shown that he gains greater strength. **''Enhanced Speed:'' While wearing his Hollow mask, Zacha is able to move much faster. **''Enhanced Endurance:'' With his Hollow mask, Zacha becomes much more resilient to pain. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Zacha Summers is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of his biggest assets in battle. Zacha possesses a mastery of all levels of physics, human and animal biology, chemistry and electronics. A visionary theoretician, he has made breakthroughs in such varied fields as space travel, time travel, extra-dimensional travel, synthetic polymers, communications, mutations, transportation, holography, energy generation, spectral analysis and more. He is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Not only has Zacha proven himself to be a genius in virtually every science native to Earth, he has shown himself to be more knowledgeable than even some of the most highly advanced alien civilizations in the known universe as well. His intelligence rivals that of Reed Richards and Tony Stark. Expert Pilot: Zacha is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his father and grandfather. Master Strategist and Tactician: Zacha has spent most of his life as a ninja, a team leader of his team (Team Ibiki) and being the son of Cyclops and the grandson of Corsair he has developed exceptional leadership skills. At times, even his older brother, Nate, who is the brilliant leader of the X-Men Kids, has asked Zacha for advice. Master Interrogator: Under the tutelage of his Shinobi sensei, Ibiki Morino, Zacha has become a master of interrogation, and has the ability to subject people to great suffering without ever using physical torture. His interrogation skills rely mostly on his ability to torture the mind. He has complete knowledge of human psychology; by attacking a person's mind, he can gain control over their spirit. Combining this ability with his Sharingan, Zacha is truly a great interrogator. Master Martial Artist: Zacha has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability, and, with several other X-Men, is considered one of the greatest combatants on Earth and even in other worlds. Zacha holds black belts in judo and aikido. He has in the past held his own against such dangerous enemies as Wolverine and Kakashi Hatake. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, ANBU, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the X-Men Kids, Zacha is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Zacha is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish and German; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic, Thai, Vietnamese, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are all types of swords, zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This is all thanks to his ninja training; this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Zacha is trained and excels in astral combat. Expert Tracker and Hunter: Even without his superhuman senses, he is a master tracker and hunter. He can pick up a prey's scent and memorize tens of thousands of individual ones. Master Assassin: Even though he has only recently learnt about his Assassin heritage, Zacha has become a highly skilled Assassin and adept Grand Master of the Order. Having learned and developed a vast array of skills, such as pick-pocketing, blending, armed and unarmed combat, alternative or multiple weapon attacks, stealth and public assassination techniques, free-running and long-distance combat, he is able to use a variety of weapons including two hidden blades, the sword, throwing knives and many more. Zacha has been a very skilled free-runner at a young age. He possibly had learned how to free-run by the tutoring of his father and/or older brother. Zacha shows himself as a skilled free-runner, being able to do certain actions quickly and efficiently, such as sprinting, climbing, and jumping. In addition, he is also an enduring athlete, being able to perform all these actions without being encumbered by his large variety of weapons and armour. Despite his advancing years, Zacha’s skill and speed as a free-runner increased significantly, especially thanks to his natural fast reflexes, being aware of all of his surroundings as well as planning his next move very quickly and carefully. His speed and abilities have given him a legendary status among the Roman Thieves Guild. Expert Thief: Extraordinary ability at picking locks and pockets, escape artist; therefore, he is very stealthy and good at sneaking up on people. His skills are great enough to let Zacha become the Head of the Thieves Guild (within the Assassin Order), even though he has only been an assassin for a few months. Photographic Deduction: He has a superhuman processing ability of anything he's seen. If he sees someone moving their hands to draw something Zacha can create an image of what they are drawing in his head without being able to see the canvas. This also allows him to read lips. Strength level Class 50-75: Zacha is probably one of the naturally physically strongest humans ever to walk the earth. He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) 60 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Geostigma: Geostigma is one of the rarest diseases in the world. Zacha contracted this decease at a very young age, but fortunately his symptoms aren’t serious. When someone is infected with Geostigma, they contract Jenova's cells, and the immune system works to try and eliminate them. However, this fails to remove the cells, and the immune system ultimately overcompensates fighting an incurable contamination. Thus, those infected with Geostigma experience debilitating weakness as their bodies devote energy to fighting off Jenova's cells. Zacha also experiences hallucinations and seizures. The disease has no known cure, though Zacha is searching for one, and as noted by Barret Wallace, even if a cure were to be found it would be next to impossible to deliver and administer it to all those infected around the world. Dark Side:'Zacha is shown to have a dark side, a part of himself that he struggles to suppress. Shortly after Zacha was born, his Geostigma was “activated”; his dark side took the form of physical manifestation of himself, who calls himself Sephiroth. It is so far unknown why the dark side rose from Zacha, but it has been shown that he himself actually knows the truth. In other instances, Zacha has been shown to be secretive and manipulative. Zacha had multiple secrets that he hid from the X-Men Kids beyond his Jedi missions and shinigami activities. 'Appearance Zacha.jpg Zacha2.jpg Zacha9.jpg Zacha17.jpg|A very typical look for Zacha. Zacha19.jpg Zacha18.jpg|A young Zacha. Zacha is a very handsome, tall young man. He bears a strong resemblance to his father, Scott. He has piercing bluish green eyes, blonde hair and has a tanned, bulky, very muscular body. Upon Zacha's forehead, is a scar shaped like a flame. The scar was a result of the failed Killing Curse cast on him by Lord Voldemort when he was an infant. It burned whenever Voldemort was near Zacha or feeling particularly strong emotions, but this stopped after Voldemort's death. The scar was often covered by a headband. After his healing factor was activated, the scar started to slowly heal, only leaving the faintest outline of the flame. *'Hair:' Zacha is known for his spiky blonde hair. His hair is relatively short. On occasion his hair has been dyed brown, but he prefers to have his natural hair. Zacha normally doesn't have any facial hair at all. *'Wardrobe:' Zacha is usually seen wearing dark clothes. He also wears several rings. He has three helix piercings and a lobe piercing on his left ear and four helix piercings and two lobe piercings on his right ear. Zacha once had a piercing in his right eyebrow. *'Tattoos:' He has ten known tattoos; the words "Beautiful Soul" in Japanese on his left waist, the ANBU tattoo on his left shoulder, the Crest of Friendship below his neck, the names of his children together with their astrological signs on both of his wrists (two on right wrist and five on left wrist). *'X-Men Uniform:' Zacha's standard X-Men uniform consists of grey shirt with black accents, a black jacket, black pants with grey kneepads and grey boots. He wears a white sash, black gloves with grey pads, a black headband with the X-Men symbol on it, and the Buster Sword harness on his back. 'Personality 'Equipment' '''Digivice:' Zacha carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Gabumon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Zacha carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Friendship around his neck. This allows his Gabumon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Buster Sword/Fusion Swords: The sword(s) serves as Zacha's main weapon(s), the fusion swords are composed of six separate swords that assemble into a single large sword, the Buster Sword. Barring the First Sword, the individual swords are not yet mentioned, but they otherwise can be distinguished by their distinctive appearances and functions. The fusion sword consists of one main blade, the First Sword, one hollow blade that serves as the front edge, two identical (but asymmetrically opposite) blades that form the back, and two identical (also asymmetrically opposite) smaller blades that attach to the sides. The Buster Sword is classified as an enormous broadsword. Despite its size, Zacha claims it's not that heavy, but this is probably due to his physical strength. From tip to handle, it is approximately five to six feet long, with a single-edged, enormous blade approximately one foot wide. Its original finish sports a bolted, steel base and blade, and there are two holes on the blade near the hilt. Later on the base is retconned to having a swirling or winged motif at its base, tinted gold, and the blade is now black, with engraved marks at its base, sharpened edge prominent and the "slots" equipped with a latch cover. Hidden Blades:'''The iconic weapon of the Assassins, the Hidden Blade is a weapon used for both stealth assassinations and regular combat. It is their most versatile weapon, with multiple upgrades and forms of use. It consists of a retractable blade, usually in conjunction with a bracer, which can be discretely extended or retracted; making it a valuable tool for assassinations. Like his past life and ancestor, Julian Grey, Zacha wields two hidden blades, and is the only one of the Modern Assassins to do so. '''Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Zacha purchased a 12" birch wood wand with a unicorn hair core in 2001. He used it until the spring of 2008, when he, his siblings, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley were captured by Snatchers, who confiscated their wands. He was able to take it back before the Battle of Hogwarts. Lightsaber: Zacha wields two lightsabers, which all feature transparent hilts that display the lightsaber energy oscillating within, which are lined by a series of black plates. The activator is a simple red button on a silver ring around the hilt approximately halfway along its length. The emitters on Zacha's lightsabers feature a slanted, wrap-around guard that bore design similarities to emitter shrouds, as opposed to the standard emitters on the original stock design. Zanpakutō: Tsukikage ("Moonshadow") is Zacha's Zanpakutō. A regular katana, with a guard which is in the shape of two silver-coloured crescent moons. It has a silver guard, with bright blue hilt-wrapping and a dark blue sheath. His Zanpakutō is an Ice-type. *'Shikai:' Tsukikage's release command is "Freeze" ("Kōru"). In its Shikai form, Tsukikage form two blades, and transforms into broadswords, very similar to the First Ken (of the Buster Sword), with a gun on each sword. **''Shikai Special Ability:'' Tsukikage allows Zacha to control ice and cold. *'Bankai:' Tengoku no Tsukikage ("Heavenly Moonshadow"). 'Transportations' Fenrir:'The Fenrir is Zacha's personal motorcycle. The bike is a two-wheeled motorized vehicle with extraordinary manoeuvring capabilities; with a combination of polished black metal over brushed gold mechanics. On either side of the front tires is an expandable compartment that fits all pieces of the Fusion Swords, and/or the sword’s fully completed form. The Fenrir switches to reverse easily, functions quite well in this gear, and seems to be able to keep itself upright and driving even without a driver. Some of the Fenrir's technical specs include: *Top speed of 450 kmph (approximately 280 mph). *An oval-piston twin cylinder engine and has two front wheels. *Fenrir seems to have a hip-based turning system, as even though it has handle bars, Zacha is capable of manoeuvring the bike even while wielding two swords at once. *It also appears to utilize a non-returning throttle, a dual throttle system or (the most likely solution) both, as Fenrir seems capable of both maintaining its speed and accelerating when Zacha's right hand is busy wielding his sword. It is also possible that the throttle is controlled by foot. *Possesses internal storage compartments on either side of the front axle where Zacha stores the individual blades of the Fusion Swords. 'Links *Zacha Summers/Gallery *Quotations by or about Zacha Summers *Zacha Summers/Trivia *Zacha Summers/Relationships Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:British Category:French Category:Americans Category:Married Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Darklighters Category:Wizards Category:Assassin Order members Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Shinigamis Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 50-75) Strength Category:Superhuman (Speed of Sound) Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Genetic Atavism Category:Cryokinetics Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Water Release users Category:Lightning release users Category:Fire Release users Category:Storm Release users Category:Green Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1990 Category:Aries (sign) Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Characters Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Gryffindors Category:Animal Mimicry Category:Feline Mimicry Category:Precognitive Immunity Category:Animagus Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Team Ibiki Members